Valamina Primus
by RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95
Summary: Valamina Primus-Witwicky is Sam's sister but what they dont know is that really they were never related Valamina is adopted and really a part of Primus. Though it wasn't till she died stopping a mugging that this was figured out. Primus gave her the powers need to save their race yet doesnt tell of her decent. Better then it sounds maybe idk
1. prologue

**Prologue**

It was twelve at night when the young girl awoke from her slumber gasping for breath. Her nightmares getting to her again. She got out of bed and dressed in jean shorts, a white tank top and grey cowgirl boots. She sighed as she opened the window and jumped out landing perfectly on her feet. She walked down the street slowly letting her thoughts roam as she walked. It was od, the dreams she had. It was of giant alien robots fighting till the death though the thing was that she was part of it. She never got why. A young seventeen year old girl part of a war. It was unnerving to her. It was a few minutes down the street that she saw a man being robbed. Without a thought she ran over and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey ass hat leave him alone." It was then she heard the gun shot and felt the pain she never thought she would. She was shot by the asshole who was robbing the poor guy. She heard foot steps running her away and opened her eyes to see the man kneeling next to her.

"What's your name, and why the hell would you do that. Not that I'm not grateful or anything cause I am. I'm Miles by the way, and I am going to call for help. I'm sorry this even happened." He rambled on and I sighed.

"I am Valamina Witwicky but I go by Mina." She said to him softly already feeling herself fade away.

"Hey Mina you need to stay awake. Please. I owe you my damn life you need to stay awake." She heard sirens coming there way and Miles talking to someone but she did not know of one word that he said. His voice was muffled to her as she began to fade. The blackness began to take over her vision and then the world was lost to her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I groaned as my vision cleared to show bright light. I blinked a few times letting my vision get used to the light. Looking around I gasped as I saw I was somewhere in the desert. I groaned as I plopped back down only to hear a deep chuckle come from my left. I flashed up claws drawn out and teeth beared.

"Who's there." I growled ready to defend myself in anyway needed.

"Calm child I have come to only talk." The deep robotic voice spoke up showing himself. I looked him over to find him with an aurora of gold which meant good in my books. I let my claws retract and the same with the fangs. His build was odd for a robot really. He had car doors welded on his back and the bluest optics I have ever seen. He kneeled down to my level and began to speak.

"My name is Primus. I have come to ask of you something." He said and I nodded as if to ask him to continue.

"The needs I ask of you is to keep my creations from extinction and in return I will give you the strength and power to do so. Though there will be changes to you." He continued. I nodded to him.

"Name them off." I spoke to him and He got a spark to his eyes as if he were amused.

"Your hair color will change from the brown it is now to blue with purple streaks and your eyes gold with red and purple specks. You will have a heart of a human yet the blood of a cybertronian. I will give you the powers of the primes along with the power welded by me. You will have my mark as well as the prime. You will obviously be different then your original species. Would you be willing to accept all of this I offer to defend my kind?" He asked and I sat down in thought.

_"On the bright side I get to help people."_ I thought to myself then remembered the consequences of the change.

"I am part animal. What will these additions do to the power I already have?" He sighed sadly and I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"It will be diminished as if it never was." I nodded to him and sighed. I thought over this for what felt like a millennium till I finally came to a decision. I nodded to myself then looked straight into his optics.

"I accept." Then everything was dark again. I awoke next to a doctor examining me and grumbled about annoying people in white coats and sat up slowly waiting for the pain to shoot through me only to find nothing. The doctor must have registered her shock and sighed.

"You were asleep for a whole month Your fully healed but I would suggest taking it easy for a while." I nodded as my brother Sam came in the room then looked at me with shock.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked him confused.

"Your...your... Awe shit just look in the mirror." I got out of the bed and did as told and gasped. So it wasn't a dream.

_"No it wasn't child." _I sighed as I heard Primus's voice in my head.

_**"Well at least you can hear me." **_I said and he chuckled then left my mind for the moment.

"There isn't anything I can see wrong Sam." I said and he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. What he doesn't know is that I was silently freaking out about my dream not actually being a dream. I walked back into the room to see the doctor left and turned to Sam who dropped the bag on the floor.

"You brought me clothes right." I asked him hopefully and he nodded and I grabbed the bag.

"Mom had me bring it with me just in case you woke up." He said and I nodded. I took the bag to the bathroom and smiled at what I saw in it. Black short shorts A black tank top and my converse. I put on the undergarments in the bag then put the other cloths on then happily skipped out of the bathroom.

"So when do I leave." I asked and he shook his head walking out of the room with me following behind him.

"We are getting a car today." He said and I nodded to him and followed him to dad's car.

"Hi daddy." I said happily and he chuckled.

"Hi princess." I smiled brightly at the nickname I have always had. We drove away from the hospital and I smiled as we got farther and farther away from it. I relaxed into the back seat till we pulled up to a Porsche dealership.

"Oh my god! Your joking right!" Dad chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Sam do you know our father at all." I grumbled from the back seat and that got me a glare.

We pulled through the parking lot to Bobby Bolivia's auto shop and got out of the car. I sighed as Sam began to complain again. Men gesh. I walked away and began to look around at all the cars and sighed as I noticed that none of them caught my eye. I sighed as I began to walk back over to Bobby, Sam, and dad only to hear a loud wiring noise then the glass of every vehicle was destroyed. I flashed around to find only a Camaro in a good state. My eyes widened as I instantly knew what it was. I walked over to it and looked in the driver side window at the insignia on the steering wheel.

_"The insignia means Autobots. his designation is bumblebee. Bee for short." _Primus informed me and I thanked him for the info.

"Sam! We are getting this one!" I yelled over to him and he nodded to me and walked over. I opened the door for him and he got in I shut it and began to look around feeling a dark presence near us. I looked over to see a police car on the other side of the road with the words 'to punish and enslave' on the side.

_"That would be a decepticon designation Barracade. right hand man to Starscream." _Primus informed me and I sighed.

"Best to keep an eye on that cop." I said to myself and I felt his acceptance and then felt a comm link open near by then there were voices.

_[Bumblebee: Optimus it seems there is all spark and energon readings coming from the boy's sister.] _Oh great now I am going to be followed around by the autobot.

_[Optimus: We will be there in three earth days Bumblebee. Till then keep an optic on her.] _That's when I decided to join in.

_[Valamina: Hi Valamina Primus-Witwicky here yeah umm I can hear you so if there are any questions that need answering fire away while this link is still open. If not then I will meet you when you arrive Mr. Prime and we will chat.] _I said and waited feeling the shocking coming from bumblebee and Optimus. Primus chuckled softly in the back of my mind and I smirked.

_"Well look there my child you managed to cause a Cybertronian ten times your size to become speechless. I'm proud of you." _I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing while Sam gave me a 'your crazy' look.

_Awe man that's rich. _I sent back to Primus and I felt his smile then he left my mind.

_[Optimus: We will meet when my team and I arrive. I have a feeling this story will be a long one. Till then I would like to keep this com link open to you so you may contact us if an attack occurs.] _I sent acceptance down the line and then thought of something.

_[Valamina: An attack may occur soon it seem's Barracade has his optic on me and Sam. Bee may be able to knock him out cold but you may need to kill him. I sense he will attack soon.]_ I sent to Optimus who's anger spiked along with Bee's. Oh great I pissed them off.

_[Ratchet: Hello Mina my designation is ratchet and it seems that our leader is a bit angry so I guess I will be talking to you. What is it that is happening.] _I rolled my eyes and sighed looking over at Bee and getting in the passenger seat. The seat belt tightened around me and I sighed relaxing in the seat.

_[Valamina: It seems that Barracade has found out about the readings that Bee has mentioned and has been keeping an eye or optic as you call them on me and Sam. Plus I know where the glasses are you search for. I will get them from Sam as soon as we get home and keep them in my berth room. Though I must say getting Mr. Prime angry can't be that easy.] _I spoke to him and I felt his anger as well then I felt others join. He retold everything to the others and the rage was building.

_[Jazz: Don't ya worry Primus, us autobots will protect ya once we get there.] _I giggled at the way Jazz spoke and laid my hand on bees dashboard and felt him relax.

_[Valamina: I worry not Jazz. I may have yet to test my powers but I will gladly kick the aft of any who harm my family.] _I felt Optimus rejoin once he cooled off.

_[Optimus: We will protect you and your brother Mina. Once we get there.] _I smiled as we pulled up into the driveway of my home.

_[Valamina: I know.]_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a whole day since I last spoke with Optimus and the others. They have been navigating for a while and Bee will need to mark where we are at soon. I looked out the window to find Bee leaving. So I opened the comm link.

_[Valamina: Bee where ya going? Sam is gonna freak. You can't reveal yourself which means I will have to put him into a deeper sleep.]_ He stopped and his engine turned off as he sat and thought about that.

_[Bumblebee: Put him into a deeper sleep it will be good not to have to explain things to the kid just yet.] _I sighed but did as told. I closed my eyes and sent out a call to Primus.

_"What is it child I was in recharge." _He said and I giggled as I heard the pout in his voice.

_I apologize for disrupting your recharge Primus but I need to put Sam into a deeper sleep. Bee can not reveal himself just yet. _I said to him and I heard him sigh.

_"Sam is meant to see Bumblebee I can not change that dear child I apologize. Now you need to go and continue to recharge as well. Goodnight Valamina Primus."_ Then he cut off the connection. I sighed sadly and turned to look out the window to see Sam chasing after Bee.

_[Bumblebee: I thought you put him into a deeper recharge Valamina.] _I groaned as I plopped back onto my bed.

_[Valamina: I tried but Primus said he is meant to see you. I will go after Sam but there is never a promise of him not seeing you.] _I felt his acceptance and dressed in black shorts, a red tank top, and my combat boots. Then got onto my motorcycle and went after Sam. I followed him to the old junk yard.

I parked my bike where it wouldn't be found. I ran over to Sam and grabbed his phone and put it in my pocket.

"Getting proof will get us into trouble Sam don't try it. Now when I give this back you will put it in your pocket and leave it there." I growled at him and I handed him back his phone and he did as told. We both stood up to walk closer to Bee only to find two rottweilers standing there growling at us. I groaned.

"This is just wonderful." I mumbled to my self as I backed up slowly.

"Nice doggies." I said as they then began chasing after us. I then felt a pain in my back and fell. I could feel it clawing at me. I flipped around and tried to push the dog off me only to have it bite into my arm. I screamed out in pain and then the dog was gone and Bumble Bee was standing there and the dog was running away. I groaned as I tried to get up and the pain in my back got worse.

_[Valamina: Ratchet do ya copy?] _I groaned in pain as Bee gave me a worried look.

_[Ratchet: I hear you Mina. Whats wrong?] _He asked and I growled at Sam as he came running out with a dog chasing him.

"Bee help him." I said and he nodded.

_[Valamina: I was attacked by a fragging K9. I'm kinda bleeding out here how do I stop the bleeding till you get here. The only thing I can think of is to shut down my systems.] _I told him and he must of felt my urgency because he instantly told me what to do.

_[Ratchet: I want you to close your eyes and think of the blood clotting at the cuts and bit marks. I will send a call to Bee and you will stay with him till we get there. I want you to shut down your systems.] _I did as told and the bleeding stopped. Bee showed up and I crawled into the back seat of his alt form and the last thing I heard before my systems were shut down was,

_I will protect you Mina._

I woke next to horrid pain. I screeched out in pain. Then I heard Bee's voice in my head.

_[Bee: You will be fine Val, Ratchet is fixing you. It won't be long till you are healed.] _I sighed in relief once I heard that. I felt the cuts on my back heal along with my stomach.

"Okay Mina this is defiantly gonna hurt." I nodded to him and sighed out. Then I heard a bone snapping into place and screamed out and then felt myself heal finally. I relaxed as I felt the pain leave.

"Damn you weren't kidding." I grumbled as I rubbed my arm. Jazz stared laughing at me so I did the mature thing. I grabbed Ratchet's wrench and threw it at Jazz's head. It hit him square in the forehead and he was out like a light. They all stood there shocked till Ratchet started laughing.

"Dang fleshy you got an arm on you." Ratchet said and I smirked while the others took a few steps back. I smiled sweetly at them.

"Nice to know I can scare giant alien robots with just a wrench." I spoke happily and Ratchet chuckled. I felt a yank on my chest and Ratchet stumbled a bit. He looked down at me shocked, as I held a hand over my chest.

"What in the hell was that." I groaned and plopped back down on Ratchet's hand.

"You just formed a bond with Ratchet." Optimus said still a bit in shock. That explains why he feels like a father to me now.

"What does that mean?" I asked Ratchet as I turned to look up into his optics waiting for an answer.

"It means I am your father." I gawked at him.

"Wha...I...you... Bu...I...holy shit." I said and sam laughed at me. I grabbed a mini wrench from out of nowhere and tossed it at him and he jumped out of the way of it.

"Hey you gave me a concussion last time you hit me with one of those." He said and I busted out laughing at him.

"Yup she is defiantly related to Ratchet." I heard Ironhide say and smiled brightly at him. I stood up since he was right next to Ratchet. I ran at him and jumped doing a flip and landing perfectly on his shoulder.

"Hi." I said while sitting next to his head." Jazz woke up at that point and groaned.

"Damn she's got an arm." He said while rubbing his head.

"I like this femme." Ironhide said and I smiled at him happily.

"You're only saying that so I don't hit you with a wrench." I said and Ratchet chuckled taking me from Ironhide.

"Yes and no." He said and I glared at Ratchet.

"Hey maybe I wanted to sit on his shoulder." I said and he rolled him eyes and flicked me in the arm.

"Now that's abuse." I grumble rubbing my arm. Optimus' rolled his eyes and began his explanation on why he was here.

"If we don't find the all spark your species will be extinct." I said to Sam and he gave me a look.

"Your human too ya know." He said and I shook my head sadly.

"I was never human Sam." I said to him and he sighed.

"You better have those glasses." Mikaela said and I nodded.

"They are in my room, and as Optimus would say. Autobots roll out." I giggled as Optimus rolled his optics at me.

"What, I have heard you say that to many times to count." I said and Ratchet smiled at me.

They all transformed and cause I was bored I thought of shifting to a sleek black Harley Davidson and then I was following them with the holo-form of myself riding on well me. I opened the com link just for fun.

_[Valamina: Its weird being a motorcycle.]_ I said and I heard Sideswipe and Sunstreaker laughing.

_[Sideswipe: Then why change to a motorcycle.] _He asked and I groaned.

_[Valamina: Cause I can.] _I felt him shrug along with his brother and we continued on with random bits of conversations. Once we got to my house Sam and my holo-form ran inside to get the glasses. Of course they were in his bag and not in the case. I glared at him and sighed as he began looking in his room. I let my holo-form disappear and grumbled about annoying little brothers as I shifted to my bipedal form. I was almost as tall as Ratchet except I was at his hips.

"Ha your short for a femme." Jazz said and again I hit him with a wrench sadly this time I hit his shoulder instead of his head.

"Will you stop that!" He yelled at me and I glared at him.

"Quit picking fun at me and I will." I said to him and he rolled his eyes. That time it was Ratchet that hit him with a wrench and I laughed at him. He glared at me and Ratchet then turned away pouting. I heard cars coming and growled.

"Fall back. Someone is coming." I said and the best thing ever happened. They listened.

We all turned to our alt forms and drove a few blocks away from my house only to see about six or seven black SUV's drive down the road towards my home. I growled and shifted to my bipedal form and went to go after them but Ratchet stopped me.

"What the hell I can protect them." I snarled at ratchet trying to break his hold on me.

"We can not reveal our selves Mina now stop struggling." He growled and I shrunk back into the shadows as the black SUV's drove past us. I then began struggling again. I looked over to Optimus pleadingly.

"Optimus please." I begged him and he nodded.

"Autobots alpha form 12 go." I didn't know what that was but I just went along with it. We all shifted to our alt forms and followed after Optimus. I stopped next to Bee and waited for Optimus's signal and smiled when he sent it.

We came over the bridge, weapons drawn and Jazz took their weapons. I smirked at them as Optimus yelled at them to get out of the car. I thought Simmons was gonna piss himself. It was when I heard the other cars coming and Ironhide hit the ground sending a shockwave toward them that my smugness disappeared.

"Autobots fall back." We all did as told and I went with Bee while Optimus took Sam and Mikaela. I saw them fall and I raced as fast as I could to save them. I shifted to my bipedal form just in time to catch them both and land on my back on the concrete ground. I groaned as I put them on the ground and stood up. I was then hit in the arm with something. Then there was pain. I let out a loud cry as they began to shoot me with more of the hooks. I hit the ground hard as they pulled my legs out from under me then began to spray me with some OD freezing stuff. I sent out a few chirps of pain as I felt my vocal processor give out with my screams and groans. I looked over to find Sam pushing a few people to the ground using the freezing tubes on them.

"Mina!" He yelled to me and I let out a scream as the pain coursed through me again I could see Ratchet being held back by Ironhide who had a rage filled look upon his face. I looked over to Sam again and he looked like he was crying. I then looked back over to my autobot family and let a tear fall.

_[Valamina: No matter what happens to me I want you to find the all spark and save our race.] _I sent the thought to the autobots and they all looked to the ground as I was air lifted away from the area. I tried to struggle but my limbs wouldn't work well enough to do so. I growled angrily as they took Sam and Mikeala away. They would imaginatively pay because I can't really harm the damn humans. I grumble to myself in cybertronian the whole way to the place they were taking me. When we landed they began spraying me with those damn freezing guns again and I growled and decided it was time to shift back to my human form. I pulled out of the chains I was placed in and jumped up running for the door where I saw my brother.

"Sam!" I yelled out running to him only to be tackled by a bunch of men from ths sector seven bullshit.

"Let me go that's my brother. Sam!" He must of heard me the second time cause he came running and kicked the guys off of me and held me to his chest as I cried.

_[Valamina: I'm with Sam I will be fine. Though since my cybertronian form is a bit frozen I must stay in my human form for a while.] _I felt Ratchets rage and sighed.

"What's wrong." Sam asked and I looked to him as we followed Will Lennox off to where ever Simmons was taking us.

"Ratchet is pissed." I grumbled to him and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit." I nodded at his comment and sighed.

"These sector seven lunatics are lucky Optimus has rules against harming humans or Ratchet would be squashing all of them at this moment." I said and I felt Ratchets agreement to that comment and rolled my eyes.

"Hurry it up they have to lock us in. Though you little lady need to stay out." Simmons said to me and I growled at him my eyes flashing dangerously.

"I would like to see you stop me fleshy." I snarled at him and he flinched back. I walked in and sat down as I felt my bipedal form reheating. I should be able to change as soon as we get the cube.

"This machine can transfer the energy if the cube to this box changing anything electronic to an alien species. Anyone got a phone for pager or something." The black guy in the back tossed his phone up and Simmons put it in the box.

"Ah Nokia's are tricky little things they know the way of the samurai." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"The Nokia was made in Finland you spineless freak." I growled and he glared at me while Lennox and Epps chuckled next to me. They began talking to each other as Simmons clicked a button and the phone was suddenly a cybertronian sparkling. I gasped changing to my bipedal mode no matter the pain and pulling her out of the box before Simmons could kill it. It shouldn't be out of a hold so I did the one thing any femme would do. I put it in my sparkling hold and let it recharge. Everyone gave me an odd look as I sat down clicking and whirring to the sparkling in my hold. Instantly I felt a motherly bond form between me and the sparkling and decided to name it nightshade.

It chirped happily at the name then fell to recharge. I chirped happily then turned to the cube. I felt a pull to it so I followed it and once I touched the cube it became one with me. Immediately I knew I was the all spark along with Primus's daughter. My name is and always will be. Valamina Primus. I was pulled out of my thoughts from a hug explosion from the other room and growled. I shifted to a black Ferrari and honked at Sam and he and Mikaela got in. I felt for the sparkling and it sent reassurance and I sighed in relief.

"Tell Lennox to get his team together. I will send a call to Optimus." I said to Sam through the radio and opened the window so he can do as told. He yelled it and he nodded and ran to the armory with his team.

_[Valamina: Optimus do you copy.] _I said waiting for a response and when I got one I sighed in relief.

_[Optimus: This is Optimus I copy.] _I rolled my eyes at his reply.

_[Valamina: I know it is you old bot but listen the cube and I have merged together the all spark is me. I have Sam and his femme. Simmons made a sparkling with the energy of the all spark before we merged. I am it's mother by bond. I saved it from these idiotic things. They have been making sparklings and killing them. I am on my way to your location we will meet and head to the city. The decepticons will follow.] _I said seriously and I felt Optimus's worry.

_[Optimus: Should I be worried for the sparkling.] _I smiled as I felt the sparklings confusion and giggled.

_[Valamina: I will protect nightshade with my life Optimus. I will have Ratchet take a look at her later but for now we have a war to end.] _I said and I felt his acceptance. We cut the link and I sped further down the road till I saw the Peterbuilt semi truck along with the others coming towards us.

"Look it's Optimus." I rolled my optics at him and sighed.

"I see that smart one." I said and heard mikaela laugh along with my sparkling. I smiled feeling her joy was something I never thought I would have. It was interesting to say the least. Ratchet pulled up next to me and I felt him scan me along with my sparkling.

_[Ratchet: She is a healthy one I can tell you that. how do you feel?] _He asked a bit anxious and I smiled.

_[Valamina: I'm fine dad, gesh your more fearful than me and I am the one carrying the young one.] _I said playfully and felt the shock of the others flow through the comm link.

I rolled my eyes and we continued on with the ambulance in front of me and Ironhide behind me. I looked forward to see other cars coming towards us and turned on my holo-form which caused sam to jump. I giggled at him softly and continued my drive. When we finally pulled up to the city we all stopped and I kicked the humans out and turned off my holo-form and shifted to my bipedal mode. I put a protective hand on my sparkling hold which is exactly where a humans uterus would be. I heard a jet plane flying over us and looked up. I scanned the plane only to find the decepticon logo on it and snarled.

"Its starscream!" Yelled Iron hide. Bee and him picked up a giant truck and then there was and explosion I blocked Sam and Mikaela from it then flashed around with a growl. I ran over to Ironhide.

"Are you well." I asked as I helped him up.

"Just peachy." He grumbled and I giggled only to hear a pained whirring behind me. I flashed around and ran over to Bee and groaned.

"Only you Bee." I grumbled to him and he gave me a sad look and I sighed. I saw a tow truck and smirked I walked over to it and laid my hand on the hood.

_[Valamina: Awaken Shadowhook.]_ Instantly the truck shifted to a femme bot the size of bee.

"Mina." It greeted. I smiled at her.

"I need you to find Bee's legs and then get him, Sam, and Mikaela out of here." She nodded and ran off I layed my hand on another car in great shape which happened to be a red and black mustang.

_[Valamina: Awaken Bulkwire] _I spoke up and it shifted to a full out mech the same height as Ratchet.

"Mina." He said and I nodded to him.

"Provide cover fire for Shadowhook she is to find bee's legs and get him and the two humans out." He nodded and left after Shadowhook. I looked up to Ironhide with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"Bet you wish you were me." I giggled out and he chuckled. I turned hearing Jazz yell and blasted Megatron in the face before he could do anything to Jazz.

"You leave him alone you piece of scrap metal!" I screeched and blasted him again in which he growled angrily. Now that I am the ALL spark I grew a few feet and am up to Ratchet's shoulderbolts. I glared at Megatron as he came barreling toward me and at the last minute I jumped out of his way. Rolling to my feet and blasting him in the back near his spark. He snarled as he fell to his knees in agony. I pulled out my sword and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said softly and slammed it into his chest straight through his spark. I felt a few tears fall and I pulled away from his body bringing my sword back to its bracer feeling pain as I killed a child of the spark. I closed my eyes and listened as his body hit the ground with a loud thud. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Ironhide with a worried look. I nodded to him and he smiled softly at me.

I laid my hand over my holder again feeling my sparkling waking. I sent her reassurance and she went back to recharge. I looked behind Ironhide to find Starscream shooting down the copter trying to take the cube to a safe place.

They hit the ground and Starscream went after Sam. I snarled and shifted to my alt form and drove off to stop them but Optimus got to them first and I sighed in relief. I made a replica of the cube and added some power to it. I shifted back and shot Starscream off of Optimus before he could stab him. Optimus gave me a grateful look then went back to kicking aft. I grabbed Sam and pulled him away a bit and then put him down.

"Listen to me. When Optimus tells you to put the cube in his chest I want you to put it in Starscreams instead. Once he is dead the power with travel from the sliver left in him back to me." He nodded and I moved to take out Barracade with Ironhide. I smashed my foot into Barracade's face which knocked him out cold. I let my audio receptors listen in to Optimus's conversation with Sam.

"Put the cube in my chassis Sam." Sam hesitated long enough for Starscream to hover over him. Sam smirked.

"Not a chance Optimus." He then slammed it into Starscreams chassis and he screamed out in pain and I felt my power being used to kill and sighed sadly. I shot Barracade in the chest at point blank range. I then turned around and shot some other decepticon out of the sky and it landed behind me while Ironhide chuckled.

"Your one bad ass femme." I smiled at him and laughed.

"If ya say so." I said softly to him and then it was all over as the other decepticons were either destroyed or they retreated. I sighed as me and Ironhide shifted to our alt modes and drove over to Ratchet who was giving Bulkwire and Shadowhook suspicious looks. I giggled and hugged him.

"Calm dad this is Bulkwire and Shadowhook I made them with the all spark energy they are with us." I smile at him then turned to them.

"Did you find his legs?" I asked them both and they nodded and smiled at each other and I giggled.

"Oh I think we got us some sparkmates here." I smiled brightly at them and their face plates changed to embarrassment. I giggled then turned to Bumblebee to see his legs right next to him while he sat against a building. I picked up his legs and sat them in front of him at his hips. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"This is definitely going to hurt sorry Bee." He nodded and I laid my hands over him and they began to glow. Then his frame began to glow and then came the pained whirring and clicking. I tried to ignore it but flinched every time he let out a cry of pain. I finally finished healing him and stumbled back a few steps feeling dizzy. Ironhide caught me when I fell and I sighed.

"Change to your human form and I will take you back to base." I nodded and did as told. Ironhide shifted to a sleek black top kick and opened his door for me. I smiled at him as I jumped into his interior. You see since my bipedal form has Nightshade in it's hold I look like a pregnant twenty year old.

"Thank you hide." I said softly.

"You're welcome." He said as he drove down the street. I smiled as the fatigue took over and I fell asleep happily in his cab while soft country music played.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I awoke next it was to Ironhide's holo-form walking with Ratchet to the med bay.

"Hey why are we going to Ratchets mad house." I mumbled to Ironhide and he gave a weird look and I rolled my eyes. "Ratchet's med bay." I said and Ratchet rolled his eyes while Ironhide chuckled.

"Ratchet wants to make sure the use of your energy didn't affect Nightshade." Ironhide said and I felt my panic rise.

"Oh god. Why didn't I think about that. I should of just let Ratchet fix him. Oh god I don't know what I would do if it was my fault she.." I couldn't finish that sentence I just didn't want to think of her being off-lined. I closed my eyes and hid my face in Ironhide's chest as the tears fell from my eyes. I laid my hand over my hold and sighed when I felt her move. She sent reassurance to me and I relaxed slightly but I was still fearful of the effects it could of had on her.

"Hey don't do that everything is fine. She is fine. We just want to be sure. calm down." I felt Ironhide's arms tighten around me and I looked at him shocked as I felt a ripple through my chest to his. He gasped looking down at me.

"Did she just.." He asked and I nodded.

"I think she did." I said shock clear in my voice. Ratchet gave us both an odd look giving Ironhide a slight shove to the door.

"What are you to on about. Ironhide get my daughter into the medbay or so help me Primus." Ratchet said pulling out his wrench and shaking it in Ironhide's face who happened to flinch and run in the door and lay me down on a berth.

"Alright gesh don't shake that thing in my face." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"You two go back and forth like a married couple." I said to them and they looked at each other in disgust and shifted away from each other. I giggled and Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Shift to your bi pedal mode." He grumped and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir." I said saluting him and then did as told. He chuckled as I took my sparkling out of my hold. She looked around in wonder and then turned to Ironhide with wide shining eyes. Se began to chirp and whirl at Ironhide while reaching for him. I giggled and handed her to him once he was in his bi pedal mode as well. He chuckled as she curled up near his spark and I smiled softly at them both.

"Hide give me my grand sparkling so I can scan her." Hide rolled his eyes but did as told only for her to start crying. our eyes widened as Hide took her back and she stopped. Ironhide and I shared a look before busting out laughing at Ratchet's face.

"You are just gonna have to scan her while she is with Hide dad." I giggled and he sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled and did what he wanted to.

"She is healthy as a horse as the humans would say." I smiled brightly at her and she chirped at me holding her little servos to me. I smiled and took her from Hide.

"So dad when its time for her, would you like to make her first casing?" His eyes started to water and I smiled at him and Hide chuckled.

"There is something in my optics." He said while rubbing them and I giggled.

"I would be honored to make my grand sparkling's first casing." I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Good I think she would look adorable in a sky blue don't you Hide." He nodded and chuckled as she began to play with my armor. I winced as she pulled on one of my sensitive wires and sighed.

"Okay Nightshade time for recharge." She giggled as I began to rock her. She yawned while rubbing her little blue optics and I smiled. She curled up close to my spark and fell into a deep recharge. I sighed as I put her back into my sparkling hold and hide helped me off the berth.

"Shall I walk you to your chamber?" He asked and I nodded. I followed him to the barracks silently wondering what he was gonna say. I turned my head and looked at him and I mean really looked at him. He had the built of a soldier who has been in to many wars. He has the scars of a warrior and the optics of a man who's cares have been freed. I felt a pull in my spark but put it to the back of my mind to evaluate later. when he turned back to me with those brightly questioning eyes I looked down my face plates turning to embarrassment at being caught staring at him. he chuckled and stopped as we found my room.

"Have a good night Vala." He said looking reluctant to leave. I smiled at him and nodded.

"You too Hide." I said and turned to open my door. I heard his foots step getting farther away and couldn't help myself. "Hide!" I yelled down the hall and he turned back with a questioning look.

"Would you like to join me and Nightshade on a drive tomorrow?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Sure why not." I smiled at him happily. Her emotions getting to me.

"Great goodnight Hide." He smiled and nodded to me then left for his chambers. I walked into my room the door closing behind me and sat down on the berth thinking over the pull I felt to him. It couldn't be what I thought it would be. 'Maybe it was just nightshade's father bond to him or something.' I thought to myself then laid down for recharge. Tomorrow was soon to come.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been about a year since the battle of Mission City and we all couldn't be happier. The cons activity has been close to none. Ironhide and I have began courting each other. It was when we just got back from a drive that we saw Ratchet waiting outside with a smile. We both shifted to our bipedal modes and I pulled Nightshade out of my hold.

"What has you all smiles father?" I said and he smiled at me.

"Come with me and you will find out." He said after kissing me on the forehead. I sighed and looked to Hide in annoyance. He chuckled and put his arm around my waist.

"Come on I wanna see what ol Hatchet has that's making him not so grumpy." I giggled and went along with him. We walked into the med bay and we both gasped.

"Is that?" He nodded.

"Yup that is Nightshade's first casing. Her upgrade shall be attached to her today." I smiled brightly and hugged him.

"That's wonderful dad. When will you attach it to her." I said and he chuckled patting me on the back.

"Well if you will hand her over I can attach it now." I smiled and handed her to Ratchet. I walked over to a different berth and sat down. Ironhide sat next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder as Ratchet put Nightshade in stasis lock and began putting her first casing on her. Ironhide wrapped his arm around me and I smiled up at him. He winked at me and I giggled. I heard Ratchet huph and I giggled.

"Awe dad, momma put you in the dog house again." I said and he growled and tossed a wrench at me. I dodged it and laughed softly.

"No." He grumbled and I smiled. Though that little moment was broken when the alarm began to go off.

"Stay here and finish that and when she wakes I want you to watch her. I will comm you with what is going on." I said to ratchet and me and Ironhide ran out of the building and to the main hanger.

"What's going on?" I asked Sunstreaker and he nodded toward Optimus.

"Prime is about to explain." He said and I nodded then Optimus began to explain.

"It seems that Megatron has been brought back somehow and has captured Samuel. I am putting together a rescue team. The ones leaving with me will be Bumblebee, Mudflap, Skids, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Mina." I nodded along with the other teammates.

"Carrier!" I looked over and saw my daughter running toward me in her new casing and sighed with tears in my eyes.

"Don't go momma." I got down on my knees in front of her and laid my hand on her shoulder.

"I have to baby but I promise me and your creator will return." I looked up at Ironhide and he gave me a sad look. I then turned back to our daughter.

"Be good for grand Creator okay baby. Maybe he will teach you a few things." I said with a sad smile and she nodded and hugged me I wrapped my arms around her and sighed as Ironhide laid his hand on my shoulder.

"We need to go." I nodded and pulled away from her and hugged Ironhide around his hips.

"I love you Creator. I love you Carrier." I smiled softly at her along with Ironhide.

"We love you too princess. More then you know." Ironhide said and Ratchet came and picked her up and she held onto him while watching us leave.

I turned to look at her one last time before I turned into my alt mode and drove onto the plane. I parked and then shifted to my human form and waited for Ironhide to park. He opened the passenger door and I jumped in. He turned on his holoform and wrapped his arms around me and I broke down. His arms tightened around me.

"I haven't left her before. I don't like it." I said softly and he sighed.

"Neither do I but she is in good hands with Ratchet. If anything she will make Prowl glitch again and give them something to do." I giggled quietly and he chuckled.

"What did she do to make him glitch the first time." I asked him not really remembering what happened.

"She called him uncle Prowler." I laughed.

"Yeah of course he would glitch from that." I said softly as we waited to land. I felt someone shaking me awake and groaned.

"What now." I grumbled and Ironhide chuckled.

"We need to save Sam." I instantly jumped out and shifted to my car and we all left the plane with me leading since I was tracking Sam and all.

"We are almost there. Prime you got a plan." I said and he nodded. (I can't think of what he was thinking so I will just pretend he told his plan) He proceeded to tell us his plan and we all nodded.

"Works with me. Just be careful I may not be a prime but I still consider you my brother Optimus." I heard him chuckle and I smiled.

"You are the sister I never had, young all spark." I nodded and before I left with the rest of them I sighed.

"Till all are one." The others said the same and me Sunstreaker, Ironhide, and the twins left to the area we were to be waiting. I looked up and began cursing in every language I knew which was a lot. I wanted so badly to disobey the bot I considered my brother and help him fight but I knew I would get a good tongue lashing from Ratchet for endangering myself when Optimus can care for himself. I felt something break in me and cried out shifting to my bi pedal mode and falling to my knee bolts. I knew it was the sibling bond Optimus and I shared.

_[Valamine: Optimus please tell me your okay.]_

No reply. I began to panic as the pain grew.

_[Valamina: Optimus!]_

He still didn't answer. I sent out another cry and Ironhide instantly knew what happened.

"Optimus." He said and I nodded as tears fell from my face plates.

"He's off lined." I said feeling a piece of me has gone missing. Then I felt the rage, the bloodlust and growled darkly.

"I will tear them apart." I snarl as the red haze came over my vision. I knew that it was to be me to take over if Optimus were to ever offline so I gave the command.

"Autobots attack." I said and we all did. I saw Sam come running and growled.

"Bumblebee get them out of here." I said and he, Mudflap and Skids left while we attacked the decepticons. Though with me being in a blood lust I was ripping out their sparks and shooting them in their heads. That's when I went towards Megatron. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Decepticons retreat." He said and I growled as I sent a blast at him only to have it skim his helm and for him and a few others to get away. I looked over to Optimus's body and I felt the rage and bloodlust leave only to leave grief and pain. I spaced my weapons and kneeled next to him and left the tears fall. I looked over to Ironhide as he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"It will be okay Mina." I shook my head into his chassis.

"It won't. I'm not a prime Ironhide I can't lead." I said softly. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face to meet his optics.

"You will be a fine leader." I looked away.

_"Creator what is it I can do?" _I asked Primus hoping he would tell me I could bring him back.

**Nothing you can do my child. I'm sorry. Having the allspark in you or not. You cannot bring him back. There is nothing you can do for him.**

After hearing that I closed my eyes and attempted to control myself. I stood up to my full height and sighed.

"We will return to base." I said and they all nodded. I remembered then That I gave Lennox a communicator a while ago so he and Epps can communicate with us.

_[Valamina: Mina to Lennox] _

It took a few minutes but he finally answered.

_[Will: This is Lennox.] _

I sighed wishing I wasn't the one to have to give him the bad news.

_[Valamina: Optimus...*sigh* Optimus has been off lined.]_

He was silent for a while and then sighed.

_[Will: we will send someone to pick you up.] _

_[Valamina: Of course. Be careful.]_

I then cut off the com link and looked to the others.

"Our ride is at the military base near by. Autobots let us head out." I said and shifted to a black hawk and lifted off slightly then attached Optimus to a few wires and lifted off to head to the base. When we finally got there I gently put Optimus's body on the ground and unhooked the wires from him. I moved away a bit and landed shifting back to my car alt mode then my bipedal mode.

I walked over to Ironhide and laid my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I heard military hummers coming and pulled away standing straight and looked around. They had their weapons pointed on us.

"What is this?" I said in my professional voice as I like to call it.

"You dare point your weapons at me." I sighed as Ironhide went off and the others pulled their weapons from their subspaces.

"Stand down immediately." I bellowed in my alpha voice and instantly the guns on the hummers were lowered along with the autobots weapons.

"Galloway what is the meaning of this." I growled at him and he smirked.

"You are to decease anti decepticon missions and return to Diego Garcia immediately." He said to me.

"Carrier!" I looked over and found my daughter running towards me and I saw Galloway point a gun at her and I snarled at him darkly. I shifted to my human form and slammed him into the hummer with enough force to cause him pain.

"How dare you point a gun at my daughter." I growled at him and he looked at me and smiled evilly. I heard a shot and her scream and felt her pain through my bond. I slammed my fist into his face knocking him out and ran to Nightshades side in my bipedal mode.

"Nightshade!" I yelled out and kneeled next to her seeing the tears fall from her face.

"Momma." I cried seeing that it hit her right in the spark.

"Oh no baby please no. RATCHET! Nightshade please you need to stay awake princess please." I begged her pulling her into my arms Ironhide ran to our side and kneeled next to me.

"Mommy I'm sorry." I cried as I felt her fading.

"RATCHET!" Ironhide yelled out loud and I in a comm link to him. I heard Peds running my way and looked up and sighed in relief.

"What in the pit happened here." Ratchet said and he kneeled next to her and began trying to save her. I heard arguing behind me then the military hummers leaving but paid no mind to them. Ratchet picked her up and ran onto the plane and we all followed. The plane took off and it took a while but we finally landed and Ratchet ran to the med bay with our daughter. We tried to follow him but he made us wait outside. I cried as Ironhide held me tightly to his chest. I could tell he was crying too.

We didn't know what was becoming of our daughter and we hopped that she would pull through this. It was a few hours that I felt her bond break and I cried out and Ironhide groaned.

"No!" I cried and curled into myself. "No. no, no, no. Not her. Not her." I cried and cried as I tried to feel for her.

_"I'm begging you creator please...please don't take her from me. Please." _I cried to him and I felt his sadness but he cut it off.

**The all spark energy can bring her back and heal her. Use it.**

"Hide let me go I can save her I don't know why I didn't think of this before." I said and pulled away and ran into the med bay.

"Ratchet!" I said as I ran into the room where Nightshade was.

"WHAT femme." He said and I smiled.

"I can help her I don't know why I didn't think of it before. The all spark energy I have, can bring her back." I said happily and he nodded.

I ran forward and opened her chest plates and laid my hands over her spark and let the energy flow from me to her. Instantly the bullet was removed and she was healed. I sent an energy flow through her spark zapping it and then pulled away closing her chassis. I stepped back and waited. It was after twenty minutes of her not responding that I gave up. The tears fell and I saw Ironhide walk in.

"It didn't work." I cried out and fell to my knees with my head on the berth.

"It didn't work." I sobbed out and I heard him sigh. I heard a gasp and my head snapped up.

"Mommy?" I smiled brightly at her and pulled her into my arms.

"Oh thank primus!" I cried and held her tight to my chassis while I cried.

_"Thank you creator." _I said happily.

**That was all you child**

I sighed and pulled away from her putting her at arms length.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again young femme." I said sternly and she wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry momma I didn't mean to scare you." I held her tighter to me and sighed in relief again. I felt a hand on my shoulder plate and looked up to Ironhide and smiled.

"I lied it worked." I said jokingly and he chuckled.

"Daddy!" she squeal and I handed her to Ironhide.

"You scared the living pit out of me little sparkling." He said and she giggled.

"Sorry daddy." She said and I sighed again and leaned back against the wall with my eyes closed. Ratchet chuckled and threw his arm around me.

_[Ratchet to all: Rejoice Nightshade lives.]_

I could hear the cheers of the humans and bots alike and smiled happily.

_[Valamina: I'm rejoicing alright who wants some high grade. Primus knows I need it.]_

Ratchet chuckled and scanned Nightshade then we left with Ratchet following. Now we just need to find a way to bring back Optimus.


End file.
